User talk:MoroseLark
Welcome Hi, welcome to Wiki of Mana! Thanks for your edit to the File:Riesz Amazoness.png page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Dopp (help forum | blog) Nobuteru Yuuki Can you tell me the name of the book the Seiken Densetsu 3 artwork is from? I would love to know, and are you able to upload any more? Thanks! ▫ Sir ISStalk 16:18, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Is it a Nobuteru Yuuki artbook? Wow! Thanks so much for the great link!! :) ▫ Sir ISStalk 01:06, January 30, 2012 (UTC) If you don't mind, can you upload a better image for the Duran one I uploaded today? Thanks. Your uploads look great! ▫ Sir ISStalk 02:01, January 30, 2012 (UTC) This is coming I just ordered the Seiken Densetsu 2 Kiso Chishiki Hen book. The scans from it will eventually be uploaded here. I don't know if you're a fan of the second game in the series or not. By the way, sign your name with four tildes on my talk page, so I know it's you that left me a message. Thanks. ▫ Sir ISStalk 17:36, January 30, 2012 (UTC) You're wonderful! I just wanted to let you know you're appreciated! You're doing a fantastic job! :) ▫ Sir ISStalk 14:30, February 1, 2012 (UTC) New images I just uploaded some image from this book, but I seem to be having trouble putting them into an article, as I've never played Seiken Densetsu 3 and I don't want to just "wing it". Are you familiar with Class Changes from the game? Hope you can help. ▫ Sir ISStalk 01:48, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Weapons Art First off, let me just say it's nice to have the company of someone intelligent who can be trusted. I can't tell you how many times I've worked on other wikis with people who are rude and free with insults. Second, if I decide to upload weapons art, do you think they should go on each character's page or should the images be put on a weapons page for "Seiken Densetsu 3"? ▫ Sir ISStalk 15:07, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Where have you been? Just busy, I guess. ;) Hope to see you here again. I've uploaded more weapons images. ▫ Sir ISStalk 17:54, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Drop-down If you mean the "hide" button, it works on mine just fine. I don't know what you mean by a drop-down menu. Is it on the main SD3 page? I'm sorry I don't understand. :( BTW, school is much more important than this. Work on the wiki when you have the time and/or inclination. You're doing great work! ▫ Sir ISStalk 15:28, February 19, 2012 (UTC)